Tony Stark (Iron Man)
Personality Lee has stated that he based Stark's personality on Howard Hughes, explaining, "Howard Hughes was one of the most colorful men of our time. He was an inventor, an adventurer, a multi-millionaire, a ladies man, and finally, a nutcase." Tony has an insatiable need to invent and to improve. This is what, initially and perhaps continuously, puts his life in danger constantly and saves it at the same time. In this sense, Tony is somewhat of a technophile, always saying that more technology is for the better. In fact, while most would consider the repercussions of fusing their brain with a virus that turns it into a computer, Tony accepts the procedure with open arms and even says that "most scientists would give their first born" to just be able to study Extremis. Tony is always seen tinkering with something, most of the time upgrading and overhauling his Iron Man suit, and can't seem to keep his hands still. He often likes to "improve" current electronics he has or that are sitting around to do ridiculous things, just to prove he can make them do it. Tony is also a walking encyclopedia of engineering science, and is able to recall any piece of tech, no matter the time period it came from. In that same vein of thought, Tony is also a crazy man when it comes to excitement or adventure. Before he stopped drinking, he was often known for being a very wild playboy, and was called such in almost every newspaper/magazine article he's been published in. He had a new lover perhaps every week, drank alcohol like it was water, and gambled with his life and money. He believed himself to be wholly invincible. Of course, the invincibility part came to a screeching halt when he was attacked overseas and had shrapnel embedded in his heart. After the whole incident of escaping his captors and becoming the Iron Man, someone who was capable of no evil in his eyes, he calmed down a little. Not by a lot, of course, but he reconsidered some of his adrenaline-seeking ways. His adrenaline was now fueled from his superheroing, and he was still putting his life in the way of death. After he stopped drinking, Tony calmed down even more, and became somewhat of a martyr in battle. He is known to be a punching-bag when he's fighting alongside his allies and the Avengers (especially when Captain America is in battle, who is his greatest friend), and takes, sometimes, unnecessary damage to make sure his friends are okay. He seems easily susceptible to guilt and depression without the alcohol to block them. He is quick to take blame, and even quicker to feel useless when it comes to being Iron Man. Tony holds almost impossible standards for himself, which other people take notice of. Tony also has an extremely bad habit of working himself into exhaustion or making light of very serious injuries. He has often continued fighting in his Iron Man suit even if numerous bones have been broken and he is bleeding internally. His indomitable will can also be considered one of his greatest traits, though, and many people actually admire him for it. Despite whatever Tony, being an advent self-depricator, believes about himself, he is an admirable person. He inspires loyalty in not only most of the people he works with, but also the Avengers, and many other superheroes. Tony puts his money back into the community, which hundreds of charity drives and big, social events meant to raise money for good causes. He invents for the good of humanity. Some may make him out to be a bad guy more often than not, but underneath the screw-ups and the miscalculated decisions, he's a good man. Background See Marvel Wiki: Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark/Iron Man for more info. Relationships N/A Trivia *Tony and Cap fight over the remote whenever CSI and Grey's Anatomy is on. *Tony built a suit with rocket-power rollerblades. *Before Extremis, Tony had to strip all of his clothes off before he got into the Iron Man suit. *Tony knows that Robert Downey Jr. is his real-world counterpart. *In Marvel Adventures canon, a band names themselves Repulsor after Iron Man's signature weapon. *BUILDS SHIT IN CAVES WITH BOXES OF SCRAPS *Canonically, Tony has a red thong. See Also Iron Man: The Movie File:Caves.jpg File:Bitcheslove.jpg File:Zombietools.jpg File:Cmere.jpg File:Hahano.jpg File:Everytimeyoudrink.jpg File:Whoops.jpg Category:Characters